


New Beginnings

by takingtheTARDISto221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takingtheTARDISto221B/pseuds/takingtheTARDISto221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian comes back to his flat and sees none other than his "dead" boss. Moriarty tries to convince him that he truly is alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This was a RP I did with @wholockedsmaug on Instagram! http://instagram.com/wholockedsmaug

Sebastian clutched his dog tags in his hand, weighing them, trying to see how far he could throw them into the Thames. His other hand subconsciously went to his collarbone, tracing the four scars left by the tiger in his fourth attack on the enemy. He glanced out at the water, pulling his arm back as far as he could, ready to throw the small pieces of metal. He hesitated, shaking his head and putting them on. He walked back from the river, to his old apartment. The place was a mess, spray paint staining the peeling wallpaper. He opened up his phone, no new texts. He laid back in his favorite chair, staring up at the ceiling. He had forgotten to close the door, too deep in thought to notice.

“You know…”

Sebastian whipped around at the sound of another voice, reaching for his weapon. “For a high profile killer… you have a shitty security system, Sebby.” He turned to look into the eyes of the man he’d presumed dead. “IIIII”mmmmm bbbbaaaaacccckkkk….” sang Moriarty. “Did you miss me?”

 

Sebastian shook his head, covering his face with his hands and putting his gun away. “I drank too much,” he muttered, leaning his head back.

 

This couldn’t be real. He had watched Jim shoot himself from the roof across the road. Jim Moriarty was dead.

 

Moriarty came around to look at him face to face. “Seb, you look terrible…” Moriarty stated, adjusting himself in the cracked mirror next to him. “And this is no way to welcome back your boss…” he tutted. “Killers these days… no manners.” He headed to the small kitchen. “Killed anyone recently?” he called.

 

“I’m not going to talk to you, you’re not real” Sebastian muttered.

 

It was true he looked terrible. But he wasn’t going to admit that to a ghost.

 

Moriarty discovered, to his dismay, liquor in the fridge. Sebastian had been drinking again. Jims “death” had been hard on him.

 

Moriarty rolled his eyes. “You’re talking to me now…” He walked over to where Sebastian was sitting. Jim set his drink down and looked at him.

 

“So… since you’ve decided that I am merely a figment of your imagination tell me… do you miss me, Seb?

 

“I bloody do Jim and you can’t fucking see it.” Sabastian said, turning on the couch so Jim couldn’t see his face.

 

Sebastian was at his breaking point.

 

Moriarty realized that now was a good a time as any to convince him.

 

“Seb…” he said softly, “I don’t expect you to listen… or even look at me actually. But…” he sat down and placed his hand on Sebastian’s thigh. “I am here. Alive.” He didn’t know how to go on. “Sebby will you please look at me? I’m trying to tell you…”

 

“How could you be him?” Sebastian sat up and interrupted him. “You shot yourself, and you let me watch! Ten minutes on that roof alright! You’re dead Jim. Now get out of my head.” Sebastian looked down at the floor.

 

Jim saw that he was getting nowhere. He looked down and chuckled. “Would you believe me if I told you I faked it…?

 

“Probably not.” He said quietly, putting his head in his hands. This wasn’t bloody real, it couldn’t be. That or he was dead himself, which he doubted.

 

“Well…” said Jim, “would you believe this?”

 

Then Jim reached over and tipped Sebastian’s head up towards him and kissed him. It was a short kiss and Sebastian’s lips tasted like alcohol and cigarettes. “You started smoking again…” he mumbled.

 

Sebastian’s eyes went wide. “You- you’re… real. He stuttered in shock staring at the man before him. Suddenly Sebastian registered what he had said. “Yeah, needed something to do…” he trailed off.

 

Jim smiled. A real genuine smile that left him with a warm feeling in his usually stone cold heart. “I missed you Seb…” he whispered as he slid his hand across his cheek, giving him another kiss. “And… I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine.” Sebastian muttered, standing up to hug the shorter man. “I missed you Jim.”

 

“Actually…” he said, “it’s not Jim anymore.” He saw the look of confusion on Sebastian’s face. Its Richard… Richard Brook. I- I changed my name. New name. New identity….” He looked out the window. “New beginning.”

 

“I haven’t had a sniping job since you left. I have a week to pack up and get out of here.” Sebastian said, glancing around the flat.

 

“Hmmm… that explains the mess,” said Moriarty. “So Seb,” he pulled something out of his jacket, “I have two tickets here… both are one way to The States.” He held one out towards Sebastian. “Would you be interested in going with me? Getting out of London for good and leaving our past behind us?”

 

Sebastian smiled. “Why not?” he said. “When do we leave?” he added, subconsciously itching at the scar down his eye.

The scar was new to Moriarty. He’d never seen it more and was more defined now that he looked closely at him.

 

“We leave tomorrow afternoon…” he said distractedly. “Sebby, who the hell gave you that?” he asked, gently touching it. “I know that I said killing was behind me but skinning someone alive isn’t…” he muttered protectively.

 

“I went after a man a while ago and he pulled a knife on me. It’s alright, I patched it up myself when I got home. He told him, not being able to resist ruffling Moriarty’s hair.

“Ah…” he began, “of course you did. You always do love to play doctor when it comes to your injuries.”

He gently touched another scar on Sebastian’s arm, rubbing the fingers of his other hand on his cheek. He chuckled, “Can I tell you a secret, Seb?” he stood on his tiptoes and whispered seductively in his ear. “I find your scars… _extremely_ sexy.”

 

Sebastian smiled and leaned down to kiss Jim. When he pulled away, he was still grinning. “You haven’t seen the half of them…” he said walking into the kitchen to open up his laptop.

 

"I expect to..." Moriarty thought to himself. "What are you doing, Seb?" He asked as he laid across the couch dramatically, pulling his phone out and holding it above his head, his thumbs tapping across the keypad.

 

"Destroying the last of your criminal ring" he said, tapping enter and shutting the laptop. "I was going to do it today already, but now I have a reason I guess" he added, walking over to Jim. "By the way, I wasn't planning on moving out, my flat's always a mess"

 

"Of course..." Jim smirked. He was still tapping away at his phone. "City or country, Seb? I can't imagine not being near a city for long periods of time but... if it suits you, I suppose I could get used to the country life."

 

"I'd rather not have neighbors" he said, sitting next to Jim. "Besides, I used to get jobs in cities in the states. I moved here because people pay better. I wouldn't want someone to recognize me"

 

"Ohh that would be an issue..." He continued tapping on his phone... "Fine, no neighbors... Is there a particular state you would like to live in, Seb?" He momentarily glanced at him.

 

"Somewhere not cold" Sebastian said, smiling and looking over at Jim. "I'd like a nice big yard, big enough for a shooting range" he added.

 

Moriarty was still looking at Sebastian. "Alright..." He went back to tapping on his phone. "You have a choice of Texas, Missouri or Utah..." He looked down at Sebastian again. "I need your computer," he stated, getting up and walking over to where the computer was sitting. He opened it up, not waiting for Seb to respond. And almost laughed as he cracked his laptop password. "Really Seb? My birthday as your password... How cliché of you..." He added with a smile.

 

"I did that so I would remember. Last time I forgot it was your birthday you nearly threw the laptop out the window" he remarked, glancing over at Jim. "Besides, makes it easier for you to hack"

Moriarty laughed. "You're going soft on me Seb..." His fingers flew over the keyboard and suddenly paused. He turned to Sebastian. "How are we playing this out Seb?" He asked. "Are we going to the states as roommates, old friends ... lovers?" He added quietly. "If we're going to start over-" he went back to typing, "we will need a story to back it up. I've already completed my background. But... I'm... Unsure about what you want to do."

 

"I pick lovers" Sebastian said unexpectedly. "You can choose what you want, though" he added quickly, glancing over at Jim. "And I'm not changing my name. My last name maybe, but not my first name"

 

Moriarty's typing stopped momentarily, his lips turning up slightly. "Excellent," he stated, continuing to type what he needed. Once he was finished he closed the laptop once more and got up from his seat. He went over and laid his head on Sebastian's lap spreading himself out over the couch. You smile, running your fingers through his hair. "Don't mess up my hair, Seb..." He mumbles sleepily, closing his eyes.

 

He hugs Jim close, smiling at him. He was happier than he could express that Jim was back. He had missed the man, and often thought of the pistol he always carried. He glanced back at the shorter man, smiling and laying his head back, closing his eyes. "I missed you Jim" he said quietly.

 

"I know, Sebby..." He said. Suddenly Moriarty turned himself over and snuggled closer. He looked up at him and Sebastian's tags caught his eye. "Seb..." He began, "why we're you going to throw your tags in the Thames?" He asked as he took them in his hand and rubbed his thumb gently over them.

 

"I still have nightmares about the army at night. I felt like they were weighing me down" he confessed, wrapping his arms around Jim tightly.

 

Moriarty released himself from Sebastian's grip, sat up, and looked directly at him... "What if you added this to them?" He asked quietly, reaching into his jacket and handing Sebastian a small box. Inside you see a gold ring. "I was going to surprise you when we got to the states..." He started, "but I- I thought this might be better."

 

"Thank you Jim. And yes I'll marry you" he grinned at him. "Now get off me" he muttered, struggling under Jim's weight.

 

Moriarty laughed and suddenly sat on top of Sebastian's lap, not letting him move. He took Sebastian's face in both hands and kissed him deeply. "Never..." He whispered before kissing him again. Wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck.

 

He kissed back, closing his eyes and tilting his head slightly. He pulled back. "I love you, Jim" he said, grinning like an idiot.

 

Moriarty smiled. "I know..."


End file.
